Aang’s Enslavement of Zuko: Zuko’s New Life
by writer007017
Summary: After the defeat of the Fire Nation, Aang takes revenge on his former pursuer by making him his slave. The story details the many humiliating acts that Zuko must perform for Aang's enjoyment. This is a story of dominance/submission.
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

Finally, matters were settled between Aang and his former rival, Zuko. The judgment was final and irrevocable. To simply put, Zuko is now the property of Aang. His new purpose in life is to be owned by Aang. Not only is Aang victorious against all who oppose him and the way of justice, but he now wields the power to bend all four elements. Furthermore, following Zuko's final defeat by Aang, "The Powers That Be" have decided to strip away all of Zuko's abilities, including his ability to bend fire, his fighting abilities, and his leadership abilities. Thus, Aang is now the absolute ruler of the world. Where as Zuko is but a helpless wretch who lives on his knees and trembles before the feet of his new all powerful master. Zuko was given only one choice: Sign Aang's contract or perish forever in the depths of Hell. In Aang's contract, Zuko must accept all blame and humiliation, while Aang is awarded all credit and glory. Zuko must beg daily for Aang's forgiveness, and anytime Aang doesn't feel like it, Zuko must perish. Thus, Zuko must become an excellent beggar and suck up very fast. But each day as Aang forgives Zuko, Zuko is forever in Aang's debt. Furthermore, Aang will have all encompassing power over every fiber of Zuko's being. Also, Zuko is completely dependent on Aang and begins to perish any time Aang leaves him alone. Suffice to say, Zuko has no rights or power before Aang. Anytime Aang feels like it, he can say or do anything he wants to Zuko, or make Zuko say or do anything Aang wants, and Zuko can not talk back or do anything about it.

Chapter 1: A Typical Day

A typical day for Zuko was the eternal day that never ended. Aang kept Zuko for the sole purpose of amusement and entertainment. Just to humiliate Zuko, Aang used his power and made Zuko wear all pink clothes, and made his hair into a pink pony tail. Furthermore, Zuko was given a very meek sounding voice. In addition to these things, Zuko was made to wear a dog collar which had etched into it these words, "Property of Aang." Aang's power over Zuko made it so that anytime Aang barked an order, Zuko was required to immediately run over to Aang, fall on his knees, kiss Aang's feet 25 times, and look up at Aang and say "Master, yes master, master," then kiss Aang's feet 25 more times, then leap up and do as he was ordered. And if Zuko did not react within three seconds, then Zuko was electrically shocked with a 50,000 volt charge for five second duration. Thus, Zuko had to remain close to Aang since he has only 3 seconds to reach Aang and begin kissing his feet before he is shocked. To start the day off, Zuko will perform like a dog before Aang's throne. Zuko will play fetch, sit, kneel, play dead, bark, beg, and smell, kiss, and lick Aang's feet. Anytime Zuko needs water to drink, he will drink from the tub where everyone in the kingdom washes their feet. Anytime he needs food, he will eat leftover scraps lying in the floor. Furthermore, Zuko must sincerely beg for them and humbly give thanks to Aang if he receives them.

To further amuse Aang, anytime Aang feels like laughing and making fun of Zuko, Zuko must follow the 3 second rule by kissing Aang's feet for as long as Aang feels like it. Then, Zuko must beg for Aang's forgiveness, because Zuko is solely responsible for all blame and humiliation.

Other typical things Zuko is made to do includes, but is not limited to, the following: performing humiliating stunts and various other performances before a live audience, get beat up in karate by little kids, and serve at functions as the servant boy who can not talk back. In short, Zuko must completely and totally surrender every fiber of his being to Aang's every last whim or perish forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Zuko's Mistake

Zuko DARED to glance up at his glorious new master. As Aang sat on his throne while Zuko helplessly prostrated before him, they both knew Aang had absolute authority and infinite power over Zuko. Aang was not impressed and decided that since Zuko dared look up at him, then Zuko will spend many days "looking" up at not only him, but every one else who walks through the entry way of Aang's palace. The same moment Aang willed it, Zuko appeared on the floor all sprawled out in front of the entry way to the palace. Zuko could not move or make any sound. Soon enough, he heard a young man's voice approaching. As his voice drew near, the door opened. Posted on the outside of the door was a sign that read "Must wipe feet before entering." According to Aang's power over Zuko, everyone who walked by would subliminally assume Zuko to be the door mat. At this, the guy began to rub his feet all over Zuko's face and sprawled out body. In fact, Aang's power made Zuko's face in particular feel very pleasant to those standing over him, thus massaging their feet. This prolonged Zuko's humiliation as he was forced to look up at and smell people's dirty, stinky feet all day long.

This continued for several days. Afterwards, Zuko was finally able to move. His whole body ached and was covered in filth. He reeked of feet. But that was no excuse, for he knew if he did not go right away to beg for Aang's forgiveness, then something much worse would happen. Having no strength of his own, he relied solely on the power Aang had over him to limp his way to Aang's throne. This time he dared not to look up at Aang for if light of Aang's magnificent face were to reach Zuko's eyes, then Zuko's soul may be forfeit forever. With much fear and trembling, Zuko slowly inched his way toward the throne, on his belly face down like a snake. As Zuko began to moan, a huge smirk lit up on Aang's face. When Zuko finally made it to the throne, he immediately prostrated as before. Using the power Aang provided, Zuko begin to speak saying "Oh great and glorious master, my master, please forgive your less than worthless, helpless, foolish, undeserving, little punk slave, oh please please please…" This went on for many hours as Aang massaged his feet on Zuko's face. Afterwards, Zuko was made to clean himself off using the tub of soapy water Aang provided. However, Zuko had to first "earn" that privilege. Zuko first had to wash his master's feet in it, and then he had to wash everyone's feet that were present in the Palace at that time. Afterwards, Zuko was allowed to use it. Now, as a final punishment, Aang ordered a tattoo on Zuko's forehead that Zuko will never forget his terrible mistake of glancing up at his master when he prostrates before him. The tattoo read "Smelly Feet Boy." Anytime anyone saw Zuko, he was laughed at and made fun of. Thus, Zuko was forever humiliated.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Zuko's New View Point

Aang spent the day working hard, honing in on not only his bending powers, but his fighting abilities as well. At days end he was tired, sore, and sweaty. To relieve himself of his aching body and the stress that goes with the high expectations of his performance in both leadership and fighting, he ordered Zuko to come and rub his dirty, smelly, sweaty feet. Having only three seconds, Zuko leaped up and darted to Aang, fell on his knees, kissed his feet 25 times, said "Master, yes master, master," kissed his feet 25 more times, then began to rub them. Initially Aang was not pleased, so he snapped at Zuko to do it harder and with more passion. This went on for some time. Zuko knew if he did not fully satisfy Aang, something unpleasant would happen. Consequently, Zuko applied all his strength and energy in an unfortunate attempt to appease Aang. Thus Aang was not fully satisfied, although he did feel better afterwards. So Aang got an idea…

Zuko's failure spelled out "PUNISHMENT." With the idea he had in mind, instead of being angry with Zuko, he just sat back and smiled at Zuko. But it was not just any smile. It was one of those that made Zuko shrink in fear and anticipation. Aang just continued to sit there as his smile gazed at Zuko. At first, Zuko did not understand. Normally Aang would have been upset and pronounced judgment on Zuko. But this time Aang just sat there and smiled. As time passed, Zuko began to shake uncontrollably not knowing what to expect. As he kept starring, his smile seemed to get bigger and bigger. As more time passed, not only did his smile get bigger, but Aang himself seemed to be getting bigger. As Zuko glanced about, "everything" else seemed to be getting bigger. Or was it? Now everything seemed huge in the eyes of Zuko. Then it hit him. Nothing grew in size, but rather it was Zuko who shrunk in size. He now stood only three inches (7.5 cm) tall. In a loud booming voice, Aang spoke unto Zuko saying "You know what, I think we are going to get along much better now… HAHAHA." Then Aang laughed a bit more.

Zuko felt both afraid and extremely humiliated. At that, Aang began to toy around with Zuko by holding him between his toes and rubbing his now giant, dirty, sweaty, stinky feet all over him. Now Aang was using Zuko to massage his feet using his whole body under foot. Aang was most pleased as his feet never felt so good all his life. In fact, it felt so good that Aang decided from now on when he had to spend a day training, Zuko would be placed and sprawled out on Aang's sandal, where Zuko would cushion and massage Aang's foot all day long. The only relief Zuko would get is when Aang moves Zuko from one sandal to the other sandal. Thus, he would alternate between the two so both of Aang's feet will get the comfort and relief they deserve. So Aang tried it out and for the next day, Zuko lived under Aang's feet breathing in his foot odor and covered in sweat all day long, giving Aang the comfort and relief due him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Aang's New Friends

Being ruler of the world can be tedious and lonely. To that end, Aang decided to make some new friends. Afterwards, he invited them to his palace for some festivities and to get to know each other better. At days end, they all went to Aang's bedroom just to talk and hang out. After a while, they started to grow a little bored. Enters Zuko! Aang had been waiting for a moment just like this for quite some time now. Thus, he seized this opportunity to introduce Zuko to his friends. Aang pulled Zuko out of his pocket and presented him. At first, they did not know what to think. Is it a doll? Is it a toy? Can we play with him? As a matter of perspective, the answer to questions such as this is "Yes." According to Aang's power over Zuko, Aang's friends subliminally perceived Zuko to be a play toy, even though Aang explained everything. At that, they all took turns "playing" with Zuko. Since Zuko was literally down at everyone's feet, they started to play with him with their feet, of course. They teased him with their wiggling toes. They rubbed their feet all over him. They put him between their toes and made him squirm a lot. He was made to dance and perform acrobatics before them, and they would sometimes trip him with their toes while making fun of him. And, of course, Zuko could not talk back or do anything about it. And this went on all night.

Suddenly, it occurred to someone that maybe it was mean to keep Zuko down at their feet all night. But Aang assured them all that Zuko really likes it. Just to tease Zuko some more, Aang gave Zuko a glimmer of false hope. He enabled Zuko to speak out, but the very moment he tried, Aang put his big toe over Zuko's face covering his mouth so no one could hear him. In face, Aang made it a point to sometimes give Zuko a small glimmer of false hope, and then "Crush" it underfoot just to tease and frustrate tiny, helpless Zuko. And all Zuko could do about it was to tremble and grovel at Aang's giant, dirty, stinky feet and beg for mercy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Zuko's Greatest Commencement in Humiliation

It is already known that Zuko's new sole purpose is to be owned by Aang, and to that end, in turn, to amuse and entertain Aang. After a few years of this, Aang decided it was time that Zuko should suffer the ultimate humiliation. Zuko must be exposed to the whole world that all should see and know Zuko's past treachery against Aang and the way of justice, and all should see and know Zuko's "new" place in life–to forever live at Aang's feet and subject to his every last whim.

To affect this, Aang chose to hold a grand event at Aang's personal coliseum. For this event, Aang turned Zuko into normal size again. Also, Aang made Zuko look normal again–for now. The event was to be–as far as the world knew–a grand, spectacular, epic battle between the mighty Zuko, once leader of the fire nation, who could bend fire and whose fighting abilities are legendary, and the legendary Aang, the last air bender, who can now bend all four elements, and is the ruler of the world. News of this spread quickly. Soon everything was in order; now to wait.

Finally, the day came, and Aang was both anxious and happy at the same time. He wanted Zuko to be exposed and humiliated without the crowd turning against him. So he appealed to "the powers that be" to make it so. Zuko, on the other hand, was mortified of this prospect, and spent many days trembling and shaking uncontrollably. But he had no choice for he was Aang's property and could do nothing about it, except run up to Aang, kiss his feet 25 times, say "Master, yes master, master," kiss his feet 25 more times, then jump up and obey.

Everyone finally gathered at the coliseum. People from every nation were present. Everyone was now seated, waiting in eager anticipation. Down in the fighting pit below stood Zuko and Aang. Once it was announced that the fight was about to begin, the crowd became silent. Aang stood ready for battle. Little did the crowd know, Zuko stood ready to be HUMILIATED. But Aang's power over Zuko concealed Zuko's fear from the crowd. And then it happened. Aang charged into battle while Zuko did his best to hold his ground. Zuko moved very fast and fought hard, but it was not enough. He was not able to touch Aang. Aang subdued him quickly. The fight ended with Zuko lying on the ground on his back with Aang's left foot on top of Zuko's face. The crowd applauded and cheered for Aang because they were aware of Zuko's treachery against Aang. At that, Aang commenced Zuko's humiliation before the crowd. He ordered Zuko to get up, but he could not. So he was kept on his knees as Aang began to rub his feet on his face, forcing him back on his back. The crowd laughed hysterically. As this continued, Aang made Zuko shrink. After he shrunk, Aang removed his foot to reveal a tiny Zuko dressed in pink with a pink pony tail. The crowd went wild and was astonished by this as they never say this happen before or even thought it possible. People from the crowd yelled out various things such as "crush him!", "step on him!", or "feed him to a dog!" But Aang decided to toy with him. He made him perform various tricks and stunts along with dancing, while Aang played with him with his feet, sometimes tripping him with his toes, holding him between his toes, or massaging his feet on him. The crowd was very amused.

This went on for many hours. When it was over, the crowd lined up in single file to exit. As each person exited, they passed by Zuko. Each passerby was able to tease Zuko in their own unique way. And this went on for many more hours.

Word of this spread throughout every nation, and soon enough the whole world knew. "The Powers That Be" made Zuko's treachery very clear to everyone so that no one pitied Zuko, but rather felt a sense of poetic justice–that Zuko must forever live at Aang's feet and be his slave. Thus, Zuko is forever humiliated in the eyes of not only Aang, but everyone else world-wide. Being most amused and now satisfied, Aang placed Zuko on his right sandal and then put it on his foot, trapping tiny Zuko under his giant, dirty, smelly, sweaty foot, massaging it while Aang happily walked all the way home thinking of future events and Zuko's place in them.


End file.
